Die Löwin und die Schlange
by oO-Winchester-Oo
Summary: Hermines 7. Schuljahr. Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher geworden und müssen anfangen mit einander zuleben. Was die gemeinsame Zeit allerdings mit sich bringt, hätten die beiden nicht erwartet! Nach langer Zeit Chap 6!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr lieben!

So ich dachte mir ich bereichere euch mal mit meiner Phantasie!

Die FF spielt in Hermines 7. Schuljahr. Es ist eine Hermine-Draco FF.

Die beiden sind zu den Schulsprechern ernannt worden und müssen jetzt anfangen mit einander zu leben. Wie das ausgeht erfahrt ihr nur, wenn ihr es lest!

Nix gehört mir, auch wenn ich nichts dagegen hätte, alles gehört unserer lieben JKR, außer natürlich die Handlung die gehört mir. :D  
So ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Würd mich über ein paar Komentare natürlich freuen, aber das kennt ihr ja schon alles.

So und jetzt geht es los!

**Im Fuchsbau**

„Komm schon Mine, wach auf. Es gibt gleich Frühstück!", ertönte die Stimme Ginnys die Hermine aus dem Schlaf riss. „Bin schon wach.", murmelte Hermine verschlafen. „Du hättest gestern nicht mehr so lange feiern sollen.", lachte Ginny belustigt. „Es muss doch ordentlich gefeiert werden, wenn meine zwei besten Freunde endlich kein Brett mehr vorm Kopf haben und sich endlich ihren Gefühlen stellen.", grinste Hermine nun schon etwas munterer. Sofort nachdem Hermine ihren Satz beendet hatte, hatte sie auch schon ein Kissen an ihren dröhnenden Kopf geworfen bekommen. „Autsch!", schrie Hermine. „Hättest dem Wein wohl gestern nicht so zusagen sollen Mine.", grinste Ginny verschmitzt. „Musst du gerade sagen!", grummelte Hermine zu der sehr belustigt scheinenden Ginny. „Komm schon Mine, jetzt steh endlich auf, es gibt Frühstück!", predigte Ginny mit verschränkten Armen. „Du hörst dich schon an wie deine Mutter!", konterte Hermine. Ginny lief feuerrot an kehrte auf dem Absatz um und verlies das Zimmer.

Langsam aber sicher verlies Hermine ihr kuschelig weiches Bett und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer um eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen. Hermine hasste Kälte, aber wahrscheinlich war es die einzigste Möglichkeit wach zu werden. Hermine schrie kurz auf als das kalte Wasser ihre Haut berührte. Nachdem Hermine geduscht und sich angezogen hatte ging sie runter zu Frühstück, obwohl sie sich sicher war das sie das Frühstück zwei mal genießen würde, erst normal und danach rückwärts! Als Hermine die Küche betrat, war schon die ganze Familie Weasley und Harry frisch und munter am riesigem Küchentisch versammelt.

„Guten Morgen Hermine.", begrüßte sie Molly Weasley. „Guten Morgen.", gab Hermine immer noch verschlafen zurück und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Küchentisch. „Du solltest etwas essen Mine, du siehst schlecht aus.", grinste Harry seinem gegenüber an. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Er hat viel mehr getrunken als ich und er ist fit, das ist so unfähr!", dachte Hermine mürrisch. Hermine tat sich etwas Toast auf ihren Teller und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Ziemlich Lust und vor allem Appetitlos begann Hermine an zu frühstücken. Hermines Laune besserte sich, als sie sah wie Ginny und Harry rumturtelten. Sie fand es schön das die beiden es endlich geschafft hatten, hatte ja auch lange genug gedauert „Müssten heute nicht die Schulbriefe kommen?", fragte Harry in die Runde. Als ob die Eule nur auf diese Frage gewartet hätte, segelte sie durch das offene Küchenfenster und landete sicher auf dem Küchentisch und streckte Harry das Bein hin. „Sollte mir das jetzt zu denken geben!", fragte Harry verblüfft. Jeder im Raum schien sich die gleiche Frage zu stellen. Harry nahm der Eule die vier Briefe ab, worauf diese ihre Flügel ausbreitete und wieder aus dem Fenster flog. Harry reichte die Briefe an Ginny, Ron und Hermine weiter.

Die vier begangen ihre Briefe zu öffnen. Das die Umschläge dicker waren als in den Jahren zuvor, fiel den vieren sofort auf! „Verfluchtes UTZ Jahr!", fluchte Ron. Hermine öffnete ihren Brief und ein glänzendes Abzeichen viel heraus. Hermine machte große Augen. Sie starrte mindestens drei Minuten auf das Abzeichen, bis sie durch ein Schrei aus ihrer Starre heraus gerissen wurde. „Oh Ginny das ist ja wunderbar, ich bin so stolz auf dich. Noch ein Vertrauensschüler in der Familie. Und das als einzigstes Mädchen. Wie wunderbar! Was möchtest du haben?", plapperte Mrs. Weasley begeistert während sie ihre einzigste Tochter mit ihrer Umarmung fast erdrückte. „Ein hübsches Ballkleid wäre nicht schlecht!", entgegnete Ginny verlegen, da sie wusste das das Geld immer ziemlich knapp war. „Natürlich mein Kind, nichts lieber als das!", strahlte Mrs. Weasley. Harry hingegen schien auch ziemlich erstarrt auf seinen Brief zu starren. „Was los Mann?", fragte Ron verwundert. „Ich bin zum Quiddischkapitän ernannt worden.", murmelte Harry immer noch ungläubig. „Das ist doch toll Mann, Glückwunsch!", sagte Ron breit grinsend und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. Hermine las derweil den Brief der zu dem Abzeichen dazu lag.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_ich freue mich Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden sind. Als Schulsprecherin, werden Sie zusammen mit dem Schulsprecher in den Schulsprecherturm einziehen und dort ihr siebtes Schuljahr wohnen. Sie besitzen zusammen mit dem Schulsprecher einen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum, Badezimmer und Schlafsaal. Die Schlafsäle sind natürlich von einander getrennt. Erste Anweisungen zu Ihrem neuen Amt bekommen sie am ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Derweil sind Sie dazu verpflichtet, im Hogwarts-Express, im Schulsprecherabteil die Fahrt zu verbringen._

_Anbei liegt ihre Bücherliste für dieses Jahr._

_Ich wünsche Ihnen noch schöne Ferien._

_Minerva McGonnegal_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Harry hatte das Abzeichen in Hermines Hand bemerkt und beglückwünschte Hermine, sowie der Rest der Weasley Familie.

Der Zeit in Malfoy Manor 

Draco saß am Frühstückstisch und sah ziemlich mies gelaunt drein. Gerade hatte er den Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Malfoy,_

_ich freue mich Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden sind. Als Schulsprecher, werden Sie zusammen mit der Schulsprecherin in den Schulsprecherturm einziehen und dort ihr siebtes Schuljahr wohnen. Sie besitzen zusammen mit der Schulsprecherin einen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum, Badezimmer und Schlafsaal. Die Schlafsäle sind natürlich von einander getrennt. Erste Anweisungen zu Ihrem neuen Amt bekommen sie am ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Derweil sind Sie dazu verpflichtet, im Hogwarts-Express, im Schulsprecherabteil die Fahrt zu verbringen._

_Anbei liegt ihre Bücherliste für dieses Jahr._

_Ich wünsche Ihnen noch schöne Ferien._

_Minerva McGonnegal_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Draco wusste zwar, dass er Schulsprecher werden würde, aber das er einen eigenen Turm zusammen mit der Schulsprecherin bekommen würde, hatte er nicht bedacht. Mürrisch überlegte er, wer wohl die Schulsprecherin sein würde mit der er das Jahr vorlieb nehmen müsste.

Noch wussten beide nicht was sie erwartete.


	2. Chapter 2

Also es geht weiter! 

Mir gehört immer noch nichts, was ich ziemlich schade finde! JKR bekommt ihre Charaktere wieder heil zurück, nur das das klar ist.

**Monique: Die Story ist nicht Beta gelesen, und deshalb entschuldige ich mich für meine Fehler! Danke das du mich darauf hin gewiesen hast! Danke für dein liebes Review!**

**14 all and all 41: Danke für dein liebes Review, und das dir der Anfang gefällt!**

In der Winkelgasse 

„Kommt schon meine Lieben, beeilt euch! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit! Wir müssen auch noch Fred und George in der Winkelgasse aufsuchen, und bis eure Schuluniformen fertig sind dauert es bestimmt auch eine halbe Ewigkeit!", schrie Mrs. Weasley entzürnt. „Wir kommen ja schon!", schrie Ron nicht weniger sauer zurück. „Nicht in diesem Ton mein Lieber sonst setzt es was und du kannst zusehen wie du deine Schulsachen bekommst!", donnerte Mrs. Weasley. Ron wollte gerade wiedersprechen, als er Mrs. Weasley´s Blick sah, und es dann doch lieber herunterschluckte. Mrs. Weasley war zwar fast zwei Köpfe kleiner als Ron, trotzdem sollte man Mrs. Weasley Zorn nicht unterschätzen, dass wusste Ron nur allzu gut.

Als die fünf schließlich im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen sind beruhigte Mrs. Weasley sich auch schon wieder. „So ihr vier geht jetzt besser sofort zu Madam Malkins, sonst sind wir morgen noch nicht fertig!", sagte Mrs. Weasley mit deutlich ruhigerer Stimme. „Wir treffen uns dann vor Flourish & Blotts."

Die vier zogen los in Richtung Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten und betraten schließlich den Laden. Madam Malkins kam sofort zu ihnen rüber gewuselt:" Wer möchte zuerst?" „Die Jungs zuerst, wir müssen uns noch nach Stoffen umschauen!", antwortete Ginny grinsend. Ron und Harry verdrehten die Augen und folgten Madam Malkins. „Ich glaub, ich lege mir auch ein neues Ballkleid zu, wird schließlich mein letzter Ball in Hogwarts.", sagte Hermine etwas bedrückt.

Ginny und Hermine schauten sich Hunderte von Stoffen an, bis beide einen Schönen gefunden hatten. Ginny hatte sich für einen Samtigen Stoff in Smaragdgrün entschieden. „Der passt perfekt zu Harrys Augen!", lachte Ginny. Hermine hatte sich für einen Rubinroten Stoff aus Satin entschieden. Die zwei gingen mit den Stoffen zu Madam Malkins die gerade ihre Arbeit an Ron und Harry beendet hatte. „Wir hätten zu der Schuluniform dann bitte noch zwei Ballkleider!", sagte Hermine im Geschäftsmäßigem Ton. „Das kann dauern!", murmelte Ron Harry zu, dieser nickte. "Ich muss mir noch ein neues Besenpflege Set holen, wir sind dann drüben im Quidditschbedarf Laden.", entgegnete Harry schnell und keine Sekunde später war er auch schon mit Ron verschwunden. „Männer!", grummelte Ginny.

Ginnys Uniform und ihr Kleid waren zuerst dran. Als Madam Malkins den Stoff für das Kleid an Ginny absteckte, war Hermine richtig neidisch. Ginny stand die Farbe wirklich gut und sie sah einfach umwerfend aus.

Ginny war etwa nach einer halben Stunde fertig und so kam Hermine an die Reihe. „Hermine, ich geh mal kurz die Jung suchen, du kennst sie ja, wenn sie einmal in dem Laden sind würden sie die nächsten fünf Stunden nicht mehr heraus kommen!", sagte Ginny genervt. Hermine nickte ihrer Freundin wissend zu und so verlies Ginny den Laden.

Während Madam Malkins Hermines Schuluniform beiseite legte und Nadeln verhexte, damit sie anfingen Hermines Uniform zusammen zu nähen, überlegte Hermine wer wohl der Schulsprecher sein würde. Sie hoffte, dass es kein Slytherin war und schon gar nicht DER Slytherin! Hermine dachte natürlich an Draco Malfoy. Er war schließlich schon zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden, aber würde er auch Schulsprecher werden?

Madam Malkins hatte derweil begonnen Hermines Ballkleid abzustecken. Hermine hatte sich für ein Schulterfreies, bis zu den Knien eng anliegendes und zum Boden hin weiteren Schnitt entschieden. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und eine ihr allzu gut bekannte Person betrat den Laden.

„Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!", dachte Hermine. „Setzen sie sich noch einen Moment, ich bin mit der jungen Dame gleich fertig.", sagte Madam Malkins freundlich. „Gut, aber beeilen Sie sich, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!", gab der junge Mann gelangweilt zurück. „Bitte lass das nicht war sein!", flehte Hermine in ihren Gedanken.

„Oh, Granger. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet dich hier zu sehen. Wofür lässt du dir ein neues Kleid machen? Das ändert auch nichts an deinem Schlammblut dasein!", höhnte Draco Malfoy. „Ach halt dein Maul Malfoy!". zischte Hermine. „Ganz schön mutig, dafür das Potter und das Wiesel nicht da sind!", gab Draco gelangweilt wieder. „Aber, aber meine Lieben, hören Sie auf sich zu streiten!", mischte sich nun Madam Malkins ein.

„So meine Liebe, sie sind fertig. Sie können die Sachen in einer Stunde abholen.", sagte Madam Malkins und reichte Hermine einen Zettel.

„Wir sehen uns in der Schule, Schlammblut!", grinste Draco dreckig. „Nicht wenn es sich vermeiden lässt du mieses Frettchen!", entgegnete Hermine trocken und verlies mit lautem Türknallen den Laden. „Du wirst schon sehen wer den kürzeren zieht Granger!", flüsterte Draco in Richtung Tür.

„Mein Herr, wenn ich sie bitten dürfte sich dort drauf zu stellen!", riss ihn Madam Malkins Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Jaja schon gut!", zischte Malfoy. „Hoffentlich ist nicht ausgerechnet die Schulsprecherin geworden!", bei dem Gedanken sich mit diesem Schlammblut einen Turm zuteilen schüttelte es Draco.

„Aber ich musste zugeben, dass ihr das Kleid gut gestanden hatte!", dachte Draco immer noch den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet. „Quatsch, was denkst du da schon wieder Malfoy! Das war Granger, die Besserwisserin und Schlammblüterin Nr. 1! Und doch...

Hermine hatte ihren Freunden von ihrer kurzen Begegnung mit Malfoy erzählt, und Ron und Harry schmiedeten schon wieder Mordpläne für Malfoy. Nachdem sie alles besorgt hatten und mit unmengen von Taschen beladen waren, beschlossen die fünf wieder zurück zum Fuchsbau zu kehren, denn schließlich würde morgen wieder ein Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen und für Harry, Ron und Hermine sogar das letzte Jahr.

Das dieses Jahr nie vergessen werden würde, aus verschiedenen Gründen, dass wussten sie noch nicht!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dramine: Danke für dein liebes Review, es freut mich das es dir gefällt! Also viel Spaß beim weiterlesen! Danke und fühl dich geknuddelt! **

**Monique: Danke für dein liebes Review, ich hoffe ich lese noch weitere von dir! ;)**

**Valpuri: Ich liebe auch diese Storys, hoffe dir gefällt es weiter hin! Danke +knuddel+**

**Tanea: Danke das es dir gefällt! Mit dem Aussehen hab ich extra ein bissel gewartet! Keine Sorge ist alles da! Super lieben dank für dein Review+bussi+**

**Gypsi: Ja wahrscheinlich ist es typisch, aber jeder hat seinen anderen Stil und ich hoffe das es dir trotzdem weiterhin gefällt+bussi auch an dich+**

**14 all and all 41: Ich bekenne mich hiermit schuldig, das es eine typische Story für die beiden ist! Freu mich aber trotzdem ganz doll das es dir gefällt+knuddel+**

So meine Süßen, dann stelle ich mal ganz viel Popcorn auf den Tisch, damit ihr beim weiter lesen wat zu knabbern habt! ;)

**Im Hogwarts-Express**

Der 1. September brach an und somit war für die Familie Weasley, Harry und Hermine um sieben Uhr morgens die Nacht vorbei. Wie es im Fuchsbau immer der Fall war, wenn es zurück nach Hogwarts ging, brach totales Chaos aus. Bücher waren verlegt worden, Koffer noch nicht ganz fertig gepackt, Haustiere verschwunden, Umhänge irgendwo vergraben und natürlich Mrs. Weasley durchdringende Stimme. Zwischen lautstarken Drohungen von Mrs. Weasleys Seite her und ein paar Scheiben Toast für Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine lief alles drunter und drüber. Hermine war die einzigste die gemütlich am Küchentisch saß und den Tagespropheten las.

„Ich hab gestern schon gesagt, dass ihr lieber noch einmal alles kontrollieren sollt.", gab Hermine gemütlich von sich. „Ganz toll Mine, du bist ja auch schon meistens 2 Wochen vor der Schule mit dem ganzen neuen Stoff durch!", gab Ron verärgert zurück. Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen und widmete sich wieder dem Tagespropheten.

„Verflucht wo ist mein Zauberstab?", schrie Ron aufgebracht. Ohne von ihrer Zeitung hoch zu schauen hielt Hermine Ron seinen Zauberstab entgegen. „Danke!", maulte Ron sauer, da er sich eingestehen musste, das Hermine wohl wusste das er ihn verlegt hatte. Nach unzähligen Wutausbrüchen war es dann endlich geschafft. Alle Koffer waren gepackt, alle Haustiere da und kein Zauberstab mehr verschwunden. Mrs. Weasley hatte von der alten Poststelle aus zwei Muggeltaxis kommen lassen, und so standen die nun draußen vor dem Fuchsbau und beluden die beiden Taxis. Die Taxifahrer beäugten sie ziemlich misstrauisch, weil es geschieht ja nicht jeden Tag das sie Eulen transportierten. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten die vier ihre Sachen verstaut und Mrs. Weasley hatte sich beruhigt, und so saßen sie nun auf den Rücksitzen in den beiden Taxen. Mrs. Weasley fuhr zusammen mit ihren beiden Kindern in dem einem Taxi und Hermine und Harry in dem anderen.

„Und Mine? Was glaubst du wer der andere Schulsprecher ist!", fragte Harry neugierig. „Wenn ich das mal wüsste. Vielleicht ist es ja Ernie McMillian, mit dem könnte ich leben.", seufzte Hermine. „Und was ist, wenn, nun ja, es ein Slytherin ist?", bemitleidete Harry Hermine. Hermine riss die Augen auf, knuffte Harry mit den Ellenbogen in die Seite und nickte zum Fahrer rüber, der sie schon i Innenspiegel neugierig betrachtet. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr fort: „Was ist wenn es Malfoy ist?" Hermine wollte gar nicht daran denken. „Was ist wenn es wirklich Malfoy ist?", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. „Das würde ich nicht ertragen!", murmelte Hermine und lies sich noch ein bisschen tiefer in den Sitz sinken. Harry betrachtete Hermine nachdenklich: „Wenn wirklich Malfoy der andere Schulsprechen sein sollte, hatte Hermine wohl dieses Jahr nichts zu lachen." Sie fuhren noch eine ganze Weile, bis das Taxi stoppte und sie den Bahnhof Kings Cross erreicht hatten. Sie hievten alle ihre Koffer aus den Taxen und Beluden nun die Gepäckkarren.

„Los Kinder schnell der Zug fährt in zehn Minuten ab!", gab Mrs. Weasley bekannt. Wie jedes Jahr aufs neue, hasteten sie alle zwischen der Absperrung, zwischen Gleis 9 und 10, hindurch und fanden sich auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel in aller letzter Minute ein. Mrs. Weasley verabschiedete sich von allen mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. „Ach Hermine? Achte doch bitte darauf das Ron genug für seine UTZ lernt, ja?", flüsterte Mrs. Weasley Hermine zu. „Keine Sorge, dafür werde ich schon Sorgen!", grinste Hermine und lies sich noch einmal in eine Umarmung von Mrs. Weasley ziehen. Ron beäugte dieses geschehen misstrauisch. „Habt ein schönes Schuljahr ihr vier!", rief Mrs. Weasley den Vier noch einmal zu bevor sie in den Zug stiegen.

„Wofür wirst du Sorgen?", fragte Ron mit einer ziemlich bösen Vorahnung. „Natürlich dafür, das du genug für deine UTZ´s lernst!", grinste Hermine. Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen und wandte sich nun an Harry: „Komm, wir gehen uns lieber einen Abteil suchen." „Ich komme dann zwischen durch mal zu euch, wenn ich kann.", sagte Hermine traurig. „Lass uns wissen wer es ist.", zwinkerte Ginny Hermine zu. Hermine drehte sich auf ihrem Absatz um, packte ihren Koffer und schlief ihn mit in Richtung Schulsprecher – Abteil.

Hermine kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Wer war der andere Schulsprecher!", dachte sich Hermine. Genau dies war auch die Frage die sie sich schon tausend mal, nachdem sie den Brief erhalten hatte gefragt hat. Und jetzt würde sie es gleich erfahren. Nur noch ein Wagon... „Oh bitte lass es keinen Slytherin sein!"... Nur noch ein paar Schritte..."Oh bitte Merlin, lass es nicht Malfoy sein!"... noch einen Schritt und... Hermine lies die Abteiltür aufgleiten und erstarrt am ganzen Körper. Ihr schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich Bewahrheitet, vor ihr saß mit einem spöttischen Grinden Draco Malfoy.

„Oh, Granger hast dich wohl im Abteil vertan. DAS ist das Abteil für die Schulsprecher, also mach ne Fliege Schlammblut!", höhnte Malfoy. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, warum ausgerechnet ER?", dachte Hermine verzweifelt. Hermine hatte sich immer noch keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle gerührt, natürlich hatte sie an IHN gedacht, aber das es wirklich so sein würde, darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

„Was stehst du noch darum? Du sollst verschwinden!", ertönte abermals Malfoys Stimme. Hermine fasste sich wieder und betrat nun das Abteil. Malfoy sah verwirrt zu, wie Hermine mit Ach und Krach ihren Koffer auf die Ablage beförderte. „Nein, nicht Granger nicht das Schlammblut!", dachte Malfoy verwirrt. Hermine schien seine Verwirrtheit bemerkt zu haben, denn sie zischte: „Hast du ein Problem Malfoy, oder warum guckst du als ob du mich noch nie gesehen hättest?"

„DU bist Schulsprecherin?", fragte Malfoy ziemlich überfordet. Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Nein ich dachte ich setzt mich einfach mal aus Spaß zu dir ins Abteil, weil ich dich ja so gerne mag! Natürlich bin ich Schulsprecherin, warum sollte ich sonst hier sein!", keifte Hermine. Malfoy staunte über ihre lose Zunge nicht schlecht. „Granger scheint sich ziemlich verändert zu haben, das kann durchaus ein lustiges Jahr werden.", dachte Malfoy. „Hüte deine Zunge Schlammblut, oder du wirst es noch bereuen!", drohte Malfoy.

Hermine die sich ein Buch geschnappt hatte winkte, auf Malfoys Kommentar, ab. Malfoy war erstaunt, wie mutig sie geworden ist. „Natürlich hat sie mir schon einmal eine rein gehauen, aber da waren Potter und das Wiesel dabei. Seit wann ist sie alleine auch so mutig?", staunte Malfoy nicht schlecht.

Im übrigen hatte Hermine sich sehr verändert, sie hatte keine buschigen Locken mehr, sonder lange wellige Haare diese reichten ihr fast bis zur Hüfte. Hermine schien auch nun Make-up zu tragen nicht zu viel es sah immer noch natürlich aus. Der Maskara betonte ihr braunen Augen verführerisch und auch sonst hatte Hermine nichts mehr von ihrer Mädchenhaften Figur. Sie trug eine enge Hüftjeans, die ihre schlanke Taille sehr gut zur Geltung brachte, dazu trug sie ein Ärmelloses Top in dunklen Rot. Malfoy musste sich eingestehen das Hermine verdammt gut aussah, und genau das passte ihm gar nicht.

Hermine hatte Dracos Blicke gemerkt und schaute auf. „Warum starrst du mich so an? Hast du noch nie ein Buch gesehen?", zischte Hermine wütend. Malfoy schaute weg und blickte aus dem Fenster. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und richtitete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr Buch. Sie fuhren eine ganze Weile und Hermine war so in das Buch vertief, das sie gar nicht gemerkt hat das Draco eingeschlafen war. Das erstemal am heutigen Tage, und wahrscheinlich überhaupt, schaute sie sich Malfoy mal genauer an. Hermine hatte nie bestritten das Malfoy unverschämt gut aussah, aber das für sich selber zu akzeptieren war ein ganzes Stück harte Arbeit. Schließlich war es immer noch Malfoy, der Sohn eines Todessers. Aber wie Draco jetzt so schlafend da saß konnte sie nichts von seiner hinterhältigen Art oder seiner höhnischen Bemerkungen sehen, er sah entspannt und friedlich aus. Seine silber-blonden Haare fielen ihm um die Augen, die wie Hermine wusste Sturmgrau waren. Auch war er ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und hatte eine schlanke Figur. Er trug eine Jeanshose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Hermine war so tief in Gedanken, das sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte, das Malfoy aufgewacht war.

„Ich weis das ich gut aussehe Granger, du brauchst mich nicht so anstarren!", grinste Malfoy. Hermine fühlte sich ertappt und lief rot an. Sauer auf sich selbst schmiss sie das Buch auf den Sitz und raste aus dem Abteil.

„Was hat Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht?", platzte es aus Harry heraus, als sich Hermine zu ihnen gesetzt und alles erzählt hatte. „Malfoy als Schulsprecher, nie im Leben!", konnte man immer und immer wieder Ginny nuscheln hören. Harry, Ron und Ginny spendeten Hermine Trost und sie fühlte sich nun schon ein wenig optimistischer.

Langsam wurde es dunkel draußen, sie würden wohl bald ankommen. Hermine seufzte und stand auf. „Ich muss wieder zurück, ich muss mich noch umziehen!", nuschelte sie und verlies das Abteil. Sie hörte noch ein dreifaches „Bis später" bevor die Abteiltür zu fiel.

Hermine schob die Abteiltür zum Schulsprecherabteil auf und trat hinein. Malfoy hatte ihre Abwesenheit genutzt und sich schon mal umgezogen auf seinem Umhang prangte das Schulsprecher Abzeichen. Er blickte auf als sie das Abteil betrat. „Ich würde mich gerne umziehen!", sagte Hermine. „Nur zu!", antwortete Malfoy. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht möchte ich das doch gerne alleine machen.", zischte Hermine. Malfoy rollte mit den Augen und erhob sich. Ab da geschah alles ziemlich schnell. Hermine griff nach ihrem Koffer und wollte ihn von der Ablage herunter nehmen, als diese plötzlich knackte und nach gab. Hermine starrte mit offenem Mund und entsetzten Blick den fallenden Koffer an. Plötzlich spürte sie das sie jemand ruckartig von dem fallendem Koffer weg zog, sie stolperte und fiel zusammen mit der Person zusammen auf den Abteilboden. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und hatte die Augen vor Schmerzen geschlossen, sie war mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, denn irgendjemand lag auf ihr. Sie blickte in das Sorgen erfüllte Gesicht von Malfoy. Sie schauten sich beide in die Augen, länger als es nötig gewesen wäre.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Malfoy mit deutlicher Besorgnis in der Stimme. „Seit wann ist Malfoy um jemanden besorgt?", schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. „Ganz gut, aber mein Kopf tut weh.", flüsterte Hermine. Draco war ihr noch nie so Nah gewesen, seine blonden Harry kitzelten sie an der Nase. „Und wie geht's dir?", fragte Hermine. Malfoy nickte nur, aber er blickte ihr immer noch tief in die Augen. Braun traf auf Grau. Hermine hatte das Gefühl das Malfoy ihr bis in die Seele schauen kann. Hermine räusperte sich. „Ich würde mich immer noch gerne umziehen.", nuschelte sie ohne ihre Augen von seinen abzuwenden. Sie hätte es nie gedacht, aber sie könnte in diesen Augen versinken.

Nun realisierte Malfoy, dass er immer noch auf Hermine lag und sie anstarrte. Er räusperte sich ebenfalls. „Natürlch!" Malfoy erhob sich bot Hermine seine Hand an um ihr aufzuhelfen. Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wobei Snape neidisch geworden wäre und sah Malfoy fragend an. Draco grinste und streckte ihr die Hand noch ein Stückchen weiter entgegen. Hermine ergriff seine Hand und er zog sie wieder auf die Füße dann drehte er sich um und verlies das Abteil. Hermine starrte an die Stelle wo Malfoy vor ein paar Sekunden noch gestanden hatte. „Was war das?", war das einzigste was Hermine dachte. Schnell schnappte sie sich ihre Schuluniform und begann sich umzuziehen.

Malfoy stand draußen auf dem Gang und dachte über das gerade geschehene nach. „Was ist gerade passiert, warum habe ich sie so lange angestarrt? Warum habe ich ihr überhaupt geholfen? Und warum hat sie mich so angesehen? Warum mach ich mir überhaupt so ein Kopf über dieses Schlammblut?" Malfoy war ziemlich verwirrt, als er nach fünf Minuten wieder in das Abteil trat war Hermine bereits umgezogen. Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und starrte in die Dunkelheit, man konnte Hogwarts schon erkennen. Hermine bemerkte ebenfalls das Hogwarts schon in Sicht war und stand auf, Malfoy sah wie sie sich das Schulsprecherabzeichen an die Brust heftete. Hermine drehte sich noch einmal zu Malfoy um lächelte und flüsterte: „Danke, du hast mir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet!" und verlies das Abteil. Draco blickte Gedankenverloren an die Stelle an der Hermine gerade noch gestanden hatte. „Dieses Lächeln..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo ihr lieben da bin ich wieder! Ich möchte auch gar nicht lange reden und fange direkt mit meinen Reviews an! Bussi!  
**

**Saxas13: Man könnte wirklich denken das Draco den Koffer an den Kopf bekommen hat+lol+** **Ich bin mir ebenfalls ziemlich sicher das der Koffer mehr Bücher als Kleidungsstücke beherbergt. Aber das ist halt die gute Hermine. Tut mir übringens super Leid das du solange auf das nächste Chap warten musstest, aber ich war ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus. Aber jetzt ist es da und du kannst ein Stück weiter lesen! Danke für dein liebes Review+knuddel+**

**Gipsy: Das Hermine jeden betören kann da hast du wohl Recht. +g+ Danke das es dir gefällt und danke für dein Review.**

**Frony: Toll das dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich weis das sie Typisch ist, aber ich bin nebenbei schon an einer am arbeiten die nicht Typisch ist. Das ist meine erste FF in der Form Hermine/Draco, deswegen hab ich mal diesen Weg gewählt. Danke für dein liebes Review.**

**14 all and all 41: Jap die hormone kochen schon am Anfang, was nicht heißt das es schnell geht, da kommt noch einiges. Danke für dein liebes Review.**

**So und an die Schwarzleser unter euch! Das ist echt traurig, ihr würdet mich echt glücklich machen wenn ihr den kleinen Button links unten in der Ecke mal betätigen könntet. Ich verspreche euch auch das er nicht beisst!**

**So und jetzt geht es weiter.**

**Silber und Gold**

„Mine, sag doch endlich was.", versuchte es Ginny immer und immer wieder. Hermine saß mit den anderen zusammen in einer Kutsche und blickte nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. „Warum hat Malfoy das getan?", dachte sie sich immer wieder, aber sie kam nur zu der Antwort, dass er es hätte tun müssen. Es würde mit bestimmter Sicherheit nicht gut für ihn aussehen, wenn in seinem Abteil die Schülersprecherin mit eingeschlagenem Kopf lag. „Wie konnte ich auch denken, dass er einfach mal nett sein wollte?", dachte Hermine und schnaubte wütend. „Sag schon Mine, was ist los?", fing nun Ron an. „Nichts Ron.", schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Sechs Augenpaare beäugten sie skeptisch. „Es ist wirklich nichts. Ich hab nur keine Lust ein Jahr mit dieser Schlange zusammen zu wohnen.", erklärte Hermine nur die halbe Wahrheit. Anscheinend gaben sich alle mit Hermines Antwort zu Frieden, jeder konnte nachvollziehen wie sich Hermine jetzt fühlen musst. Wer wollte schon ein ganzes Jahr und dazu noch das letzte mit dem Prinzen von Slytherin zusammen leben!

„Draci du tust mir ja so Leid, ein ganzes Jahr mit dem Schlammblut, das lass ich nicht zu!", schmollte keine andere als Pansy Parkinson. „Halt doch endlich mal deinen Mund Parkinson.", kam es genervt von Blaise Zabini. Pansy warf dem Slytherin ein tötungswilligen Blick zu und klettete sich wieder an den Arm Dracos der die ganze Zeit aus dem kleinen Kutschenfenster starrte. „Was hat Dumbledore sich dabei nur gedacht.", schoss es Draco immer wieder durch den Kopf. Erst jetzt realisierte Draco das ihn irgendetwas an seinen Arm schnurrte. „Lass mich los!", zischte Draco in feiner Slytherin Manier und entzog Pansy seinen Arm. „Was ist denn los Draci, was hat das widerliche Schlammblut mit dir gemacht? Soll ich sie für dich verhexen?", kam es hoffnungsvoll von Pansy. „Nein!", gab Malfoy schroff von sich und schubste Pansy noch weiter weg. „Aber Draci.." „Ich sagte NEIN! Und jetzt nerv ein anderen und nenn mich nicht Draci!", schnaubte Malfoy wütend. Blaise beäugte seinen Freund, aber dieser wich seinen Blicken gekonnt aus. „Vielleicht wird das Jahr ja gar nicht so schlimm.", grinste Blaise Draco an. „Ich muss ein Jahr mit diesem Schlammblut leben, was soll daran nicht so schlimm sein?", zornfunkelte Malfoy. „Naja, du brauchst Parkinson nicht ertragen.", lachte Blaise. Draco stieg in das lachen ein. „Das ist ja fast wie Urlaub!", lachte Malfoy, wobei er sich böse Blicke von Pansy einfing, aber das war ihm egal. Pansy war für ihn immer schon ein Klotz am Bein gewesen.

Die Kutschen hielten und die Schüler stiegen aus. Alle bahnten sich den Weg in die große Halle, die für die Willkommens Feier wieder prächtig geschmückt war. Jeder erzählte was er in den Ferien gemacht hatte, wo sie im Urlaub waren was sie alles neues bekommen hatten oder mit wem sie gerade zusammen waren. „Jedes Jahr das gleiche.", seufzte Hermine und Harry ihr gegenüber nickte.

Die Türen der Großen Halle schwangen auf und und Minerva McGonagall kam mit den Erstklässlern im Schlepptau in die Große Halle. Wie alle Erstklässer die sie die letzten Jahre gesehen haben und sie selber natürlich einmal waren, sahen sich alle ziemlich ängstlich in der Großen Halle um ohne zu wissen was jetzt auf sie zu kommt. Harry musste schmunzeln. „Ja ja Mine, ich weiß noch wie wir das erste Mal hier hinein gekommen sind. Allen hat es die Sprache verschlagen und alle waren aufgeregt, aber du, du hast erst einmal diesem Mädchen erklärt das die Decke verzaubert ist und das dies alles in dem Buch „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" steht.", lachte Harry und Ron der zugehört hatte stimmte in das lachen mit ein. Hermine lief Knallrot an. „Das hatte ich ganz vergessen!", krächtste sie ihr Hals war plötzlich ziemlich trocken geworden. Ron lachte immer noch und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Bauch.

Währendessen saß Draco am Tisch der Slytherins und beobachtete gelangweilt die Einteilung der Erstklässler. „Sag mal Draco, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Sonst wetten wir doch jedes Jahr wie viel nach Slytherin kommen und jetzt sitzt du da und starrst Löcher in die Luft.", kam es von Blaise der neben Draco saß. Er kannte Blaise schon sein ganzen Leben, er war ein wirklicher Freund und daher wusste er auch das er Blaise nichts vormachen konnte. „Es ist nichts.", knurrte Draco und schaute zu Dumbledore hinauf der gerade seine Willkommens Rede hielt. „Es ist nichts? Das kannst du Crabbe und Goyle erzählen.", grinste Blaise, der schon eine wage Vermutung hatte, warum sein bester Freund sich so aufführte. „Ach komm schon Draco, so schlimm wird es nicht. Du musst doch nicht die ganze Zeit im stinkendem Turm verbringen!", beruhigte ihn Blaise. „Und außerdem wird das Lexikon sowieso die ganze Zeit ihre Nase in den Bücher haben!", fügte Blaise hinzu. Draco schaute auf. „Ja vermutlich hast du recht.", antwortete Draco und belud seinen Teller mit dem gerade erschienenen Essen.

„Können wir dich eigentlich im Schulsprecher Turm besuchen kommen, Mine?", fragte Ron. „Wenn du dir freiwillig Draco reinziehen möchtest dann bitte.", murmelte Hermine abwesend und stocherte in ihrem Essen rum. Plötzlich wurden ihre drei Freunde still und starrten Hermine an. Sie spürte die Blicke und schaute auf. „Was ist?", fragte Hermine Stirnrunzelnd. „Du hast gerade... nun ja... du hast Malfoy gerade bei seinem Vornamen genannt, Mine!", erklärte Harry sichtlich geschockt. „Und?", fragte Hermine die nicht registrierte was ihr bester Freund von ihr wollte. „Und? Wie schon gesagt, du hast ihn DRACO genannt.", prustete Ron mit ziemlich vollem Mund und spuckte einige Reiskörner über den Tisch. Hermine sah ihn angeekelt an. „Könntest du vielleicht endlich mal lernen das man nicht mit vollem Mund spricht Ron? Das ist total widerlich. Und was die Sache mit dem Vornamen angeht, ich habs nicht bemerkt ok!", zischte Hermine sauer. Ron lief knallrot an und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen ohne Hermine noch einmal anzusprechen.

Das Festmahl wurde wie üblich von Dumbledore beendet und die Vertrauens Schüler gingen mit den Erstklässlern hoch in die Schlafsäle. Hermine blickte sich um, sie wusste nicht wo der Schulsprecher Turm war und schon gar nicht das Passwort. „Folgen Sie mir Ms. Granger.", ertönte die Stimme von Prof. McGonagall direkt hinter ihr. „Mr. Malfoy wartet bereits in der Eingangshalle.", und damit rauschte sie an Hermine vorbei. Hermine wurde es nun ziemlich übel bei dem Gedanken mit Malfoy zusammen leben zu müssen. „Das wird sicher mein bestes Jahr!", flüsterte sie ironisch und folgte Prof. McGonagall. Als sie die Eingangshalle betrat sah sie Malfoy schon an der Treppe lehnend und höhnisch grinsen. Prof. McGonagall merkte Hermines bleiches Gesicht und flüsterte: „Schlangen haben Angst vor Löwen, keine Sorge." Hermine schnaubte verächtlich, wie konnte McGonagall glauben, dass Malfoy ruhig bleiben würde?

Draco und Hermine liefen stumm hinter Prof. McGonagall her. „Ihr Turm befindet sich im 5. Stock, dort werden sie sich ihren eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum teilen und das Badezimmer auch. Ihre Schlafzimmer sind natürlich getrennt. Der Schulsprecher Turm hat auch eine eigene kleine Bibliothek die nur sie beide nutzen dürfen. Es werden keine Bücher entfernt und durch die Schule getragen.", erklärte Prof. McGonagall. Hermines Augen fingen an zu strahlen. Ihre eigene Bibliothek, damit konnte sie auch Malfoy das ganze Jahr ertragen. Draco schien nicht minder begeistert zu sein. „Eine eigene Bibliothek? Nie wieder ätzende Erstklässler die einem beim lernen stören!", feute sich Draco insgeheim. Es war kein Geheimnis das Draco und Hermine die besten Schüler Hogwarts waren und beide arbeiteten hart an ihren Noten.

Prof. McGonagall blieb vor einem Portrait mit einem Löwen stehen um dessen Hals sich eine Schlange wand. „Dies ist der Eingang zu Ihren Räumen, das Passwort lautet „Silber und Gold". Ich weiß das sie zwei sich nicht mögen, trotzdem hoffe ich das Sie es schaffen den anderen Schülern ein Vorbild zu sein und sich wie Erwachsene verhalten. Sie brauchen keine Nacht Gänge machen, das ist die Aufgabe der Vertrauensschüler. Sie werden bestimmte Feste planen und um das Verhalten der Schüler kümmern, sollte es größere Probleme geben kommen Sie natürlich zu den Hauslehrern. Sie sind berechtigt bis zu 20 Hauspunkten abzuziehen was natürlich nicht schamlos von Ihnen ausgenutzt werden darf.", dabei warf Prof. McGonagall Draco einen ernsten Blick zu der sie nun empört anguckte. „Als ob ich das ausnutzen würde Professor!", gab Draco gespielt entrüstet von sich. Hermine schnaubte. „So ich hoffe sie kommen ab hier alleine zu Recht, ich wünsche Ihnen eine Gute Nacht.", damit verschwand Minerva McGonagall und ließ die beiden zurück. Draco trat vor und nannte das Passwort.

Das Portrait schwang auf und Draco und Hermine betraten ihr neues Reich.

Hermine klappte die Kinnlade runter. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war riesig, die Wande waren in einem hellen Ton gehalten, der Teppich war aus dunklem Grün und die Möbel in schimmerndem Rot. In einer Wand waren vier riesige Bogenfenster eingelassen von wo man eine atemberaubende Sicht auf den See hatte.An der linken Wand waren zwei große Holztüren eingelassen. Auf einer war ein Löwe auf der anderen eine Schlage. Hermine schritt auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie und betrat ihren Schlafsaal. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein riesig großes Himmelbett das in den Gryffindor Farben Rot und Gold gehalten war, es gab einen Kleiderschrank und einen Kamin gegenüber des Bettes. Sie ging zu der Tür links neben ihrem Eingang und öffnete diese, sofort fand sie sich im größten Badezimmer wieder was sie je gesehen hatte. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein riesiges Becken eingelassen, was wohl die Badewanne sein sollte, es gab zwei Marmor Waschbecken mit riesigen Spiegeln, natürlich gab es auch eine Toilette und eine riesige Dusche.

Gegenüber tat sich eine Tür auf und Draco betrat das Badezimmer, Hermine konnte sehen, dass sein Zimmer in den Slytherin Farben Grün und Silber gehalten war. Er starrte auf die Badewanne. „Das soll die Badewanne sein? Das ist keine Badewanne das ist ein Swimmingpool!", äußerte Malfoy sichtlich erfreut. „Na, was meinst du Granger, sollen wir in die Badewanne hüpfen und unser Schulsprecher dasein feiern?", höhnte Malfoy. „Du vergisst mein Schlammblut dasein Malfoy, das Wasser würde dich verunreinigen.", zischte Hermine und rauschte aus dem Badezimmer und schlug ihre Tür hinter sich zu. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ebenfalls in sein Zimmer zurück.

Hermine durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging auf eine Tür zu die ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ, mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie die Tür und fand sich in einer kleinen aber gut gefüllten Bibliothek wieder. „Meine eigene Bibliothek!", flüsterte sie. „Fast, würde ich sagen!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr die sie erschrocken herum fahren ließ. „Musst du mich so erschrecken Malfoy?", sagte Hermine mit zitternden Stimme und hielt sich die Hand auf ihr Herz . „Nun daran musst du dich wohl gewöhnen Granger, genau wie ich mich an dein dasein gewöhnen muss.", höhnte Draco mit einem spöttischen grinsen. „Nett und Höflich wie immer, was Malfoy? Tut mir Leid aber für mich bist du nicht Slytherins Prinzchen.", antwortete Hermine, schnappte sich ein Buch und rauschte an Draco vorbei und setzte sich auf die Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco sah ihr Stirnrunzelnd hinterher, schnappte sich ein Buch und setzte sich an das andere Ende der Couch und begann zu lesen.

„Was liest du da?", fragte Draco interessiert. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und hielt ihm den Buchtitel entegen so dass er ihn Lesen konnte. „Zaubertränke und ihre Ursprünge.", lass er vor. „Danke Malfoy, ich weis den Namen des Buches schon.", erwiderte Hermine sichtlich genervt und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Buch. „Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder gemacht?", zischte Malfoy im gereizten Ton. Hermine schloss die Augen, atmete einmal tief ein und schaute Draco an. „Malfoy jetzt hör mir gut zu. Du bist einfach nicht der Mensch mit dem ich eine normale Konversation führen kann und will. Egal was aus deinem Mund kommt, hat immer einen fiesen Hintergedanken. Du kannst es nicht und du willst es nicht. Denk einfach daran das ich das nervige Schlammblut, Besserwisserin Granger, Lexikon von Hogwarts, oder wie du und deine Freunde mich nennt, bin. Und lass mich in Ruhe.", zischte Hermine und stand auf und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer mit einem lauten Tür knallen. „Wie schön das du es mitlerweile begriffen hast Granger!", rief Draco ihr hinterher. Hermines Tür öffnete sich und Hermine guckte heraus. „Du hast es mir schließlich sechs lange Jahre Tag ein Tag aus gesagt!", schrie Hermine und verschwand wieder in ihrem Zimmer.

Draco beschloss ebenfalls schlafen zu gehen und verschwand in sein Zimmer. „Das kann ja noch heiter werden.", fluchte Draco und ließ sich in sein Bett fallen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Huhu ihr Lieben! –wink-**

**Tut mir Leid das es so lange gedauert hat, aber Schule ist kein Spaß mehr. - seufz - Hoffe Ihr verzeiht mir das lange warten. - Hundeblickaufsetzt -**

**Saxas13: Vielen Dank für dein super Review! Oh Hermine und Draco haben sich bestimmt nicht das letzt Mal gestritten. Draco hat was IM Kopf, aber das liegt net an dem Koffer. Dein Rat gesund zu schreiben, kann ich leider net befolgen, weil ich einfach net Gesund werden will. Ich danke dir für die Genesungswünsche und natürlich für das klasse Review. – knuddel –**

**Pottili: Ja das war definitiv deutlich genug und schon ist die Fortsetzung da. Danke für dein Review. - zwinker -**

**Seren: Danke das es dir gefällt, freu mich immer das zu hören. - g- Danke für dein liebes Review.**

**Gipsy: Danke das dir die alte Idee trotzdem Gefällt. Es ist schwierig so alte Sachen trotzdem halbwegs gut zu gestalten. Nehm mir klitzekleine Fehler büdde nicht übel. Ich lerne noch. - lach – Danke für dein liebes Review.**

**Tanea: Supi das es dir gefällt. Ich freu mich immer das zu hören! Ich bin dir für dieses liebe Review sehr dankbar. - knuddel –**

**So Leute ich hoffe das euch das neue Chap gefällt. Und an die Schwarzleser, bitte bitte hinterlasst doch eine Nachricht, ihr wisst gar nicht wie Glücklich mich das immer macht. Also nur Mut, das lila Button beisst bestimmt nicht.**

**Achso und hier sind ja auch ein paar Reviewer deren Storys ich ebenfalls lese und Reviewe, nur kleine Anmerkung ich habe meinen Nick geändert. Nicht das Ihr euch wundert. Noch einmal ein letzten Wink an alle, als Severus4ever.**

**Misstrauen**

Warme Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Hermine auf der Haut und sie schlug ihre Augen auf, ein genüssliches Gähnen und strecken erfolgte. Sie blinzelte ein paar mal gegen das helle Sonnenlicht und richtete sich langsam auf.

Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, dass es gerade erst mal sechs Uhr morgens war. Stöhnend ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. „Toll und was mach ich jetzt!", seufzte Hermine. Hermine rollte mit den Augen und richtete sich erneut auf.

„Eine Dusche kann nicht schaden!", murmelte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie öffnete ihren Koffer und holte ihre Duschsachen und ihren Bademantel heraus und stapfte ins Badezimmer. Bevor sie sich auszog horchte sie sicherheitshalber an Dracos Tür um sicher zu gehen das er noch schlief, da sie kein verdächtiges Geräusch hörte zog sie sich ihr Nachthemd aus und stellte die Dusche an. Schnell schnappte sie sich ihre Duschsachen und hüpfte unter das warme Nass. Das warme Wasser massierte ihr angenehm die verspannten Muskeln und sie schäumte sich mit ihrer Lieblings Duschcreme, die nach Kokosnuss roch, genüsslich ein. Sie liebte diesen Duft schon seitdem sie klein war. Nachdem sie sich ihre Haare gewaschen hatte, knetete sie eine Haarpackung ein, womit ihr Haar nicht buschig abstehen würde. Nach weiteren zehn wundervollen Minuten stellte Hermine das Wasser ab und schnappte sich ihren Bademantel.

„Ein eigenes Badezimmer.", seufzte sie während sie sich ihre Lockenpracht trocknete. „Auch hierzu würde ich „fast" sagen.", höhnte eine ihr nur allzu bekannte Stimme hinter ihr. „Verzieh dich Malfoy!", schrie sie ihn mit zornfunkelnden Augen an. „Na da hat einer aber gute Laune.", schnarrte die Stimme Dracos. „Du verdammter...", begann Hermine. „Aber, aber Granger. Du willst doch nicht etwa ausfallend werden", sagte Malfoy und drehte zwei Hähne an der Badewanne auf. Hermine kochte vor Zorn. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, ohne anzuklopfen einfach hier herein zu platzen? Und was machst du da?", fragte sie mit irritiertem Blick auf die sich füllende Badewanne. „Wonach sieht es denn deiner Meinung nach aus? Ich dachte du wärst so schlau, oder erkennst du wirklich nicht das ich mir Wasser einlasse?", fragte Draco mit spöttischen grinsen. „Ich sehe sehr wohl das du dir Wasser einlässt, aber ich bin hier noch nicht fertig, also verzieh dich endlich Malfoy.", zischte Hermine. „Pass auf wie du mit mir redest du wertloses Schl.., denk dran ein Jahr ist eine lange Zeit!", sagte er ließ seinen Morgenmantel fallen und stieg in die Badewanne, ohne sich an Hermines Anwesenheit zu stören.

Hermine starrte in mit blanken Entsetzen an. „Das kann doch nicht... du kannst doch nicht...das geht doch nicht... was machst du da?", stotterte Hermine immer noch den Blick auf Draco gerichtet der jetzt mit geschlossenen Augen und vollkommend entspannt in der Riesen Badewanne lag. „Was denn Granger, so friegide, oder macht dich mein Anblick sprachlos? Stör dich nicht an mir und mach ruhig weiter. Ach übrigens, dein grüner Bademantel steht dir. Ich wusste gar nicht das du auf Grün und Silber stehst!", lachte er selbstgefällig, schloss die Augen und beachtete sie nicht weiter.

Hermine starrte ihn immer noch mit offenem Mund an. „Das kann doch nicht wirklich sein erst sein? Der kann doch nicht vor mir in die Wanne hüpfen. Macht er das immer so? Aber eins muss man ihm lassen, er hat einen verdammt geile Kehrseite. Bei Merlin, das hab ich jetzt nicht wirklich gedacht, oder!", Hermine verfluchte sich bis aufs tiefste in ihrem inneren und kämmte sich derweil die Haare. Draco beobachtete sie belustigt aus den Augenwinkeln, ja auch ein Malfoy konnte durchaus Dinge belustigend finden, wobei er sowieso nicht das war was sein Vater gerne wollte. Hermine hatte angefangen sich zu schminken, noch immer war Hermine rot wie eine Feuerkrabbe. Draco grinste. „Anscheinend hab ich ihr ein ganz schönen Schlag versetzt. Die Runde geht wohl an mich Granger.", dachte Draco.

Als Hermine mit dem ihrer morgendlichen Pflege fertig war schritt sie, ohne Draco eines Blickes zu würdigen, aus dem Badezimmer. „ Das ist nicht wirklich passiert, oder? Was habe ich falsch gemacht, dass mir so etwas widerfährt? Aber was für ein Körper, jetzt weis ich warum den Weibern alle ihre Augen ausfallen. Dieser Typ macht mich wahnsinnig!", fluchte Hermine leise vor sich hin während sie sich anzog.

„Granger hab ich bestimmt aus dem Konzept gebracht, aber was ist in mich gefahren, wie konnte ich das nur machen? Allerdings war es ihr Blick wert. Die wird den ganzen Tag neben sich stehen.", grinste Draco während er wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwand um sich anzuziehen.

Hermine packte ihre Tasche und verließ ihr neues Quartier mit eiligen Schritten. „Bloß nicht Dra.. Malfoy über den Weg laufen!", dachte sie immer und immer wieder. „Was hat er sich dabei nur gedacht?", murmelte sie vor sich her bis sie plötzlich mit jemanden zusammen stieß. „Pass doch auf!", zischte sie und wollte weiter gehen, als ihr jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Guten Morgen, Mine!", begrüßte sie Harry belustigt. Hermine blickte auf und erkannte mit wen sie gerade angemault hatte. „Oh Harry! Tut mir Leid ich wollte dich...", setzte sie an bevor Harry sie unterbrach. „Was ist den los Mine? Wer hat sich was wobei gedacht?", fragte Harry sie und musterte seine Freundin neugierig. „Ach nichts.", entgegnete Hermine und schaute an Harry vorbei wo Ron gerade auftauchte. „Morgen Mine!", begrüßte sie ihr Sommersprossiger Freund. „Hallo Ron.", grinste Hermine und war froh von Thema abweichen zu können. „Kommt lasst uns zum Frühstück gehen, ich hab ein riesigen Hunger.", bemerkte Ron. Harry und Hermine tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus und fingen an zu lachen. „Was ist denn so komisch?", fragte Ron verblüfft über das benehmen seiner Freunde. Harry knuffte Ron in die Seite. „Alter du hast immer Hunger!", lachte Harry während sie den Weg zur Großen Halle eingeschlagen hatten.

Die drei setzten sich an den Gryffindor Tisch und taten sich Frühstück auf, während die neuen Stundenpläne herum gereicht wurden. Hermine schaute auf den Stundenplan und stellte fest das in den ersten drei Stunden der U.T.Z. Kurs von Snape an der Reihe war. Sie hatte dieses Fach beibehalten, genauso wie die meisten anderen Fächer, Arithmantik, Alte Runen, Astronomie, Muggelkunde, Verwandlungen, Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Hermine war zufrieden, dass sie es in jeden U.T.Z. Kurs geschafft hätte. „Man Mine, wie willst du das alles schaffen? Das lernen kostet dich irgendwann den Verstand.", sagte Ron als er auf Hermines Stundenplan schaute. „Oh, wenigstens brauch du diesmal keinen Zeitumkehrer, deine Stunden überschneiden sich ja gar nicht!", lachte Ron ohne Hermine ins Gesicht zu schauen.

Hermine allerdings schaute Ron verständnislos von der Seite an. Harry bemerkte das Hermine Tränen in die Augen stiegen und senkte betreten den Blick. Ron hatte immer schon großes Talent im Taktlos sein, er meinte es zwar nicht böse, aber er konnte es nie richtig machen. Von Mädchen und ihren Gefühlen verstand Ron soviel wie von Zaubertränke. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und lief aus der Großen Halle. „Muss wohl noch schnell in die Bibliothek, bei dem Stundenplan kann sie dort gleich einziehen.", murmelte Ron und einige Toastkrümel hüpften aus seinem Mund.

„Granger scheint heute aber einen nicht gelungenen Morgen zu haben. Was hat das Wiesel jetzt schon wieder gemacht? Das die sich überhaupt mit Nabengesicht und dem Wiesel abgibt!", Draco schüttelte über seine eigenen Gedanken den Kopf. Warum dachte er plötzlich so anders über das so lang gehasste Schlammblut und warum um Merlins Willen hat er DAS heute Morgen gemacht. „Was ist bloß in mich gefahren?", dachte Draco und starrte immer noch zur Tür der Großen Halle aus der Hermine gerade verschwunden war.

„Na Draco wie war die erste Nacht mit Granger?", lachte Blaise als er sich neben Draco setzte. Draco hing seinen Gedanken nach, er dachte seit gestern an nichts anderes als an die Zugfahrt, wieso hatte er sie so angestarrt? Wieso war es ihm in dem Moment egal gewesen, dass sie en Schlammblut war? Warum hätte er sie nur zu gerne geküsst und warum dachte er schon wieder an Granger!

„Hallo? Ist der Slytherin Prinz da?", spottete Blaise grinsend. Draco löste sich aus seiner Starre und schaute Blaise an. „Was willst du?", fragte Draco gelangweilt. „Ich hab dich gerade gefragt wie deine erste Nacht mit Granger war.", antwortete Blaise kopfschüttelnd. „Was willst du hören?", entgegnete Draco stirnrunzelnd. „Na wie ist sie im Bett?", lachte Blaise und sein Blick fiel auf die lauschende Pansy die mit Tränen in den Augen ihren Kaffee anstarrte. „Dafür ist Hermine zu schade.", mit diesen Worten, die er selber erst später realisieren sollte, sprang er auf und ließ einen verblüfft dreinblickenden Blaise und eine in tränen ausgebrochene Pansy zurück.

Hermine ging draußen am See entlang, sie hatte immer noch eine gute dreiviertel Stunde bis der Unterricht beginnen würde. „Wieso läuft alles so schief? Draco rettet mir das Leben... Nein, MALFOY rettet mir das Leben, dann macht er es mir wieder zur Hölle, dann zieht er sich vor mir aus und springt in die Wanne und zu guter Letzt kann Ron wieder nichts für sich behalten. Das war echt ein gelungener Start. Während sie am Ufer des Sees lang schlenderte dachte sie über den Moment im Zug nach. „Er roch nach Minze und Zitrone. Dieser Duft hat sich in meiner Nase festgesetzt, er roch so gut und seine grauen Augen die mir bis in die Seele schauen konnten. Seit wann konnte Malfoy so tiefgründig sein. Es sah so aus, als ob er aus mir, wie aus einem offenem Buch lesen konnte, wobei er für mich ein verschlossenes ist. Ist er wirklich der, der er vorgibt zu sein? Der Slytherin Prinz? Und warum denke ich überhaupt an ihn?", weiter kam Hemine nicht mit ihren Gedanken denn sie hörte plötzlich hinter sich Schritte.

„Was willst du Malfoy?", fragte Hermine mit Tränen erstickter Stimme. „Ich wollte fragen was los ist?", entgegnete Draco ehrlich. „Nichts ist los und was kümmert es dich? Verschwinde einfach!", antwortete Hermine und wendete sich ab. „Ich werde nicht verschwinden und das nichts los ist kaufe ich dir nicht ab.", sagte Malfoy und ging neben Hermine her. „Ok, ich hatte ein beschissenen Start in den Tag. Ron hat sich mal wieder über meinen Stundenplan ausgelassen. Jetzt hast du gehört was du wolltest und jetzt verzieh dich endlich. Dich interessiert es doch sonst auch nicht wie ich mich fühle und wenn ich verrecken würde, könnte dir doch egal sein. Ein Schlammblut weniger auf der Schule.", flüsterte Hermine. „Ich werde nicht gehen.", gab Draco ruhig zurück. „Und warum nicht?", wollte Hermine wissen, denn sie kaufte ihm die Tour immer noch nicht ab. „Nun ja, du bist mir was schuldig.", grinste Draco. Hermine blickte zu Draco auf und sah das erst mal ein ehrliches Grinsen. Kein Spott, kein Hohn, kein Herablassender Ausdruck einfach nur ein ehrliches Grinsen. Hermine stand das Fragezeichen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich hab dir das Leben gerettet, da bist du mir was schuldig, schon vergessen?", erklärte er immer noch grinsend. Hermine schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. „Warum machst du das?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch. „Weil ich denke das wir uns in manchen Sachen sehr ähneln und deine „Freunde" können nicht verstehen warum du so bist wie du bist, warum du dich so auf die Schule konzentrierst, warum du deine ganze Kraft in die Sachen steckst die du anpackst.", erklärte Draco der ungläubigen Hermine. „Und du kannst das verstehen?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Ja.", war die schlichte Antwort Malfoys. „Das musst du mir erklären, ich glaube nicht das ausgerechnet du mich verstehst, du hasst mich, du hast mir sechs Jahre das Leben hier zur Hölle gemacht, du hast mich gedemütigt, verachtet und und und... Wenn du mich verstehen würdest hättest du es nie getan. „Das liebe Hermine können wir alles heute Abend besprechen. Der Unterricht fängt in zehn Minuten an.", sprach Draco und sie gingen zusammen wieder ins Schloss. Draco schlug sofort den Weg in die Kerker ein und Hermine sah ihm mit Misstrauischen Blick hinterher, bis Harry auf sie zu kam.

„Tut mir Leid wegen Ron, aber du kennst ihn ja. Was wollte Malfoy gerade von dir?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Nur wegen dem Schulsprecher Amt. Komm wir sollten uns beeilen, Snape reist uns den Kopf ab wenn wir zu spät kommen.", entwich Hermine dem Thema und zusammen stürmten sie hinunter in die Kerker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

**Nach langer Zeit, melde ich mich zurück. Es tut mir Leid das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte in der Zeit zwei Krankenhaus Aufenthalte und viele viele Arzt Termine. Außerdem habe ich dieses Chap drei mal neu geschrieben, weil ich einfach net zu frieden war. Auch heute habe ich noch einmal daran rum gebastelt. Aber nun zu den Reviews.**

**Teddy: Danke das dir die Story gefällt und danke für dein Review.**

**Seren: Danke für dein Lob und dein Review. Und ich werde wieder schneller updaten, versprochen.**

**Saxas13: Tja wer wäre net gerne an Hermines Stelle gewesen? Und jetzt darfst du auch weiter lesen. Danke für dein liebes Review.**

**Sango(-chan): Danke für dein riesen Lob +rotwerd+ aber du brauchst doch nicht weinen. Danke für deine Empfelungen, ich werde da mal rein schauen. Danke für dein tolles Review.**

**Tanea: Ich hoffe es geht dir wieder besser und du kannst mir meinen kleinen „geil" ausrutscher verzeihen? Danke für dein liebes Review und streß dich net so viel.**

**xXAmberXx: Danke das dir meine Story gefällt und natürlich für dein Lob. Vielen lieben Danke für dein wundervolles Review.**

**milkaQ: Freut mich das du dich als Schwarzleserin geoutet hast. Net viele machen das. Um so mehr freue ich mich das ich ein Review und Lob bekomme. :-) So ich hoffe andere nehmen sich ein Beispiel an dir. Danke für dein liebes Review. +knuddel+**

**kaDDy: Danke für dein Lob, es freut mich das dir meine Geschichte gefällt und das sie es auch weiterhin tut. Vielen lieben dank für dein Review.**

**crazylolly14: Danke das dir meine Story gefällt. Das mit dem Beta lesen überlege ich mir und wenn schreibe ich dir eine Email und schicke dir ein Chap Probeweise. Danke für das Angebot und danke für dein Review.**

**So und jetzt geht es dann endlich auch weiter. An alle lieben Schwarzleser unter euch, danke das ihr meine Story verfolgt und ich würde mich auch gerne „Persönlich" bei euch bedanken, nur leider kenne ich eure Namen gar nicht. Das kleine Button unten links beist ganz bestimmt nicht und ihr würdet mir eine riesen Freude machen.**

**Ein Abend mit Draco**

„Hermine!", flüsterte Harry. „Hermine, pass auf was du da machst." Hermine schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch, sie hätte beinahe ihren Trank durch eine falsche Zutat zum explodieren gebracht. „Oh!", war das einzigste was sie von sich gab. Harry blickte sie von der Seite an. Die ganze Zaubertrankstunde über war Hermine unkonzentriert und starrte in der Gegend rum. Irgendetwas schien sie abzulenken, oder besser gesagt JEMAND schien sie abzulenken. „Warum starrst du Malfoy die ganze Zeit an?", wisperte Harry ihr zu ohne seine Augen von dem Trank abzulassen. „Ich starre Malfoy nicht an.", entzürnte sie sich. „Oh doch das tust du.", bestätigte Harry ihr.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, da Mr. Potter sich wieder wichtigeren Dingen zu wendet, anstatt meinem Unterricht. Ach ja und noch einmal zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, weil Miss Granger Mr. Malfoy interessanter findet als ihre Aufgabe.", höhnte Snape mit verheißungsvollem Lächeln. Alle Slytherins fingen an zu lachen und Snape schien sich nicht daran zu stören, sondern bellte die wütend drein blickenden Gryffindors an, dass sie weiter arbeiten sollten.

Hermines Konzentration besserte sich den gesamten Tag nicht. Ihre Gedanken schwirrten immer wieder zu Draco. Wieso musste er auch behaupten das grade er sie verstand? In Verwandlungen war Hermine sogar so in Gedanken versunken das Harry es ehr als sie schaffte einen Stein in einen Papagei zu verwandeln. „Was ist eigentlich mit Mine los?", fragte Ron erstaut, als selbst er die Verwandlung vor ihr durchführen konnte. „Die ganze Zeit starrt sie Malfoy an.", spuckte Ron angewidert aus. „Sie hat vor Zaubertränke mit ihm geredet.", warf Harry ein und streichelte seinem Papagei über das Gefieder. „Sie hat mit ihm geredet?", wiederholte Ron ungläubig. „Wieso?" „Als ich sie gefragt hatte meinte sie es ginge um das Schulsprecheramt.", erklärte Harry und blickte rüber zu Hermine. Sie blickte in der Tat oft zu Draco hinüber, der ebenfalls Verwandlungen weiter belegt hatte. Hermines stetige Blicke blieb Draco natürlich nicht unbemerkt.

„Ich wette sie zerbricht sich gerade ihren hübschen Kopf darüber was ich ihr gesagt habe", er musste innerlich grinsen. Ja es war in der Tat ziemlich merkwürdig das gerade ER, Draco Malfoy, Sohn eines Todessers und bekanntlicher Schlammbluthasser, SIE, Schlammblut und Besserwisserin, verstand. Natürlich sie war das komplette Gegenteil von ihm, unterschiedlicher wie man gar nicht sein kann und doch irgendetwas schien ihn an ihr zu faszinieren.

Hermine ließ sich genervt am Gryffindor Tisch zum Abendessen nieder und stützte den Kopf in ihre Hände. „Was für ein Tag.", murmelte sie und Harry und Ron beäugten sie misstrauisch von der Seite. „Sag mal Mine, was ist heute los mit dir? Du warst den ganzen Tag so, so... abwesend!", versuchte Ron vorsichtig. Sie war froh als plötzlich das Essen erschien und sie auf die Frage nicht mehr antworten brauchte, da Ron sich auf das Essen stürzte. Sie atmete erleichtert aus und begann, sich etwas von dem Essen auf zu tun, doch da hatte sie ihre Rechnung nicht mit Harry gemacht. „Also Mine, was wollte Malfoy heute wirklich von dir?", fragte er skeptisch. „Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt.", log sie und versuchte so überrascht wie möglich drein zu schauen. „Aber das kaufe ich dir nicht ab.", entgegnete er und sah sie prüfend an. „Und warum nicht?", empörte sie sich. „Weil du ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hast!", erklärte er und wies mit der Hand Richtung Draco. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht.", meinte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh doch das stimmt.", bekräftigte er und fügte hinzu. „Mine ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten, aber wenn etwas ist dann sag uns bescheid. Du weist das du mit uns reden kannst." „Danke Harry, aber es ist im Moment wirklich nichts.", sagte sie dankbar, legte ihre Hand auf seine, drückte sie kurz und erhob sich. „Wo willst du hin?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Ich geh schlafen ich bin heute ziemlich geschafft.", wich sie seiner Frage aus. „Schlaf gut, Mine!", ertönten zwei Stimmen und sie winkte zum Abschied.

Draco bemerkte das Hermine in begriff war die Große Halle zu verlassen, also verabschiedete er sich kurz von Blaise und stürzte ihr hinterher. Sie hatte schon fast das Gemälde zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht, als plötzlich jemand hinter ihr her rief. „Jetzt warte doch endlich.", rief Draco und kam schlitternd neben ihr zu stehen. „Man hast du ein Schritt drauf.", keuchte er und stütze sich auf seinen Knien ab. „Damit machst du Snape konkurenz." „Silber und Gold", nannte Hermine das Passwort und betrat, gefolgt von Draco, den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ließ sich immer noch außer Atem auf die Couch sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Hermine schaute sich einen Moment unschlüssig im Raum um und beschloss einen Sessel zu belegen der am weitesten von Draco entfernt war.

Er sah wie sie sich in der Nähe der Bibliothek in einen Sessel nieder ließ und aus dem Fenster schaute. Bei diesem Anblick konnte er nicht anders und musste lachen. Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Was ist so lustig?", fragte sie resigniert. „Nun ich hatte vor mich mit dir zu unterhalten, aber wenn du fast zwanzig Meter entfernt sitzt, könnte es schwierig werden.", rief er, lauter als nötig, zu ihr herüber. Augenrollend erhob sie sich und ließ sich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel fallen. Sie achtete auf die kleinste Bewegung von Draco, da er gerade seinen Zauberstab heraus geholt hatte und ein überlegenden Gesichtausdruck machte. „Was wird das jetzt?", dachte sie und hoffte das er nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam. „Ha ha sehr lustig Hermine, du hoffst das er nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt. Gerade er! Wie naiv bist du eigentlich?", kämpfte sie im inneren mit sich selbst. Plötzlich machte er eine schnelle Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und Hermine griff hektisch zu ihrem um nicht völlig wehrlos da zu stehen. Doch nichts geschah, außer das eine Kanne und zwei Tassen auf dem Tisch erschienen. „Tee?", fragte Draco belustigt, denn ihm war nicht entgangen wie schnell die Gryffindor zu ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen hatte. „Danke.", murmelte sie peinlich berührt und nahm die Tasse, die er ihr reichte, an.

Es gab ein langes Schweigen und Hermine sammelte sich langsam wieder. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt ich würde dich einfach so angreifen, Granger?", fragte Draco mit seinem typischen Lächeln. Sie überlegte. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, Malfoy würde sie einfach so angreifen? Klare Antwort? Ja! „Ähm.. ja?", fragte sie schon fast kleinlaut. Abermals konnte Draco nicht anders und musste lachen, was ihm einen tötungswilligen Blick von ihr einbrachte. Er beruhigte sich langsam und sah sie an. „Ich weis das ich dir in den letzten Jahren wirklich keinen Grund dafür gegeben habe, aber du musst mir schon ein wenig vertrauen.", sagte er, nahm einen Schluck Tee und wandte seinen Blick nicht von Hermine ab. Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder Malfoy.", spöttelte sie. „Doch, Granger, das ist mein voller Ernst.", gab er nicht minder spöttisch zurück. Hermine schnaubte und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Draco schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schien innerlich bis zehn zu zählen. „Hör zu, HERMINE. Ich darf dich doch Hermine nennen?", fragte er und schaute sie unentwegt an. „Du kennst meinen Vornamen? Das muss ich mir rot im Kalender anstreichen.", höhnte sie, da sie Draco die Tour immer noch nicht abkaufte. „Soll ich dich lieber Schlammblut nennen? Ist dir das lieber?", entzürnte er sich. „Ja ich glaube das ist mir lieber, dass habe ich schließlich schon oft genug aus deinem Mund gehört um mich daran zu gewöhnen.", brauste sie auf.

„Du weist das dieses Gespräch zu nichts führen wird, wenn es so weiter geht?", fragte er außergewöhnlich ruhig. „Hat ein „Gespräch", so wie du es nennen willst, mit dir jemals zu etwas geführt?", fragte sie bissig. „Was soll ich tun damit dieses Gespräch auf einer Basis verläuft, auf der du mir nicht gleich die Augen aus dem Kopf kratzten willst?", fragte er betont sanft. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich dir die Augen aus dem Kopf kratzen will?", fragte sie erstaunt und sah auf. „Löwin bleibt Löwin und die haben bekanntlich Krallen.", erklärte er und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er sah das Hermine lächelte. „Du kannst mich Hermine nennen.", gestattete sie ihm. „Vielleicht sollten wir von vorne Anfangen?", schlug Draco vor. Sie beäugte misstrauisch wie er aufstand, vor ihr zum stehen kam und ihr die ausgestreckte Hand entgegen hielt. „Das ist jetzt nicht sein Ernst, oder?", dachte sie und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Dieser ergriff sie. „Draco Malfoy", stellte er sich unnötigerweise vor und küsste ihre Hand. „Hermine Granger", erwiderte sie und ihre Stimme klang ein wenig rau im Angesicht der Situation. „Freut mich sehr.", murmelte sie und lief rot an. „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Hermine.", strahlte er sie an.

„Was bitteschön wird das?", fragte sie sich, konnte den Blick aber nicht von seinen Augen abwenden. Seine Augen waren so unergründlich. Sie könnte in diesen Augen versinken. Draco ging es derweil nicht anders, noch immer hielt er ihre Hand, sie war zu weich um sie einfach los zulassen. Trotzdem riss er sich zusammen und gab ihre Hand wieder frei. „Also Hermine wie war dein Tag?", fragte er und betonte sanft ihren Namen. „Ziemlich bescheiden.", antwortete sie und griff wieder zu ihrer Tasse Tee. „Zaubertränke lief heute wohl nicht so gut? Es war nicht fair dir Punkte abzuziehen.", gab er zu und ließ sich wieder auf die Couch sinken. „Nein, es war schon berechtigt. Ich war unkonzentriert.", dementierte sie. „Wieso hast du mich die ganz Zeit angeschaut?", kam die direkte Frage von ihm. „Na super, diese Frage musste ja auch kommen.", stöhnte Hermine und richtete sich in ihrem Sessel auf. „Entschuldige die Frage, das war falsch.", entgegnete er und wollte gerade ein neues Thema beginnen als er daran gehindert wurde. „Nein, ist schon ok. Ich war in Gedanken versunken über das was du mir heute morgen am See erzählt hast. Es ist nicht gerade der natürlichste Gedanke, das gerade du mich verstehst. Na ja, ich meine, du weist schon, du bist Reinblütig und ich bin nur... nur. „Eine Muggelgeborene?", ergänzte er. Hermine schaute überrascht auf. „Ein Schlammblut, richtig." „Hör auf, mach die nicht selber fertig, haben dir die letzten sechs Jahre nicht gereicht?", fragte er mit einem gewissen Klang von Schuld in der Stimme. „Ich hab mich einfach dran gewöhnt. Schätze ich.", murmelte Hermine. „Dann gewöhn es dir wieder ab.", grinste er. Hermine nickte. Was sollte sie auch bitteschön anderes tun? Sie saß hier mit Draco Malfoy, der betont freundlich zu ihr war und dann auch noch ihre Hand geküsst hatte. Sie strich sich unbewusst über den Handrücken. „Seine Lippen sind so weich und... warm.", dachte sie und schaute ihm mit verlorenen Blick an.

„Also du möchtest sicher wissen warum ich denke das ich dich ein wenig verstehe, oder?", holte Dracos Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück. „Es würde mich wirklich interessieren.", gab sie zu und blickte ihn gespannt an. „Ich denke einfach, das wir gar nicht so verschieden sind.", begann er und musterte Hermines kritischen Blick. „Ich meine jetzt nicht von den Familien oder bestimmten Charaktereigenschaften her, sonder von der Persönlichkeit. Du lernst so viel und konzentrierst dich so auf die Schule, weil du jemanden etwas beweisen willst. Du bist Muggelstämmig und hast es demnach schwerer dich in die Zauberergesellschaft zu integrieren, weil es immer wieder so welche wie mich gibt die dir das Leben zur Hölle machen. Aber ehrlich du musst niemanden etwas beweisen, du bist die beste Schülerin Hogwarts seit vielen, vielen Jahren. Es wird immer wieder jemand neidisch sein, so wie ich es war und trotzdem wird das nichts an der Tatsache ändern das du eine der klügsten Hexen bist die die Schule je gesehen hat. Mein Vater verlangt die Bestnoten von mir, nur weil ich „Reinblütig" bin und dann bist du da, eine „Mggelstämmige" die nie gewusst hat was für Fähigkeiten sie hat und ist jedes Jahr, Jahrgangsbeste. Es tut mir Leid das ich so über dich geurteilt hab.", schloss er und ließ den Kopf in seine Hände sinken. „Hast du gerade gesagt es tut dir Leid?", hakte Hermine nach. Er blickte überrascht auf. „Ja wieso?", fragte er verwirrt. „Es ist nicht deine Art. Ich habe diese Worte aus deinem Mund noch nie gehört. Ich habe dich noch nie so sprechen gehört. Ich habe dich noch nie so etwas sagen gehört.", sagte sie und blickte in die Tiefen seiner grauen Augen. „Du bist die Erste, vor der ich Fehler zugebe.", gab er zu. „Danke.", flüsterte sie. „Wofür?", gab er nicht minder leise zurück. „Für das was du gesagt hast.", antwortete sie. Draco winkte ab.

„Was meintest du eigentlich, damit das ich dir etwas schuldig bin? Was soll ich machen?", fragte sie und merkte einen jähen Anflug von Panik. „Das wirst du schon noch erfahren.", grinste er und bemerkte ihren nicht grade freudigen Blick. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist nichts was dir schadet.", ergänzte er. „Was meinst du, sollten wir unseren Schulsprecher Pflichten nach gehen und ein bisschen draußen spazieren gehen?", fragte er und grinste. „Spazieren gehen gehört nicht zu unseren Pflichten.", sagte sie verwundert. „Nein das tut es wirklich nicht, aber

wir kriegen keinen Ärger wenn sie uns draußen sehen.", sagte er und stand auf. Er ging zu ihr rüber nahm ihre Hände und zog sie auf die Beine. „Ach komm. Es ist eine schöne Nacht und wir haben morgen Vormittag frei.", flehte er schon fast. „Woher weist du das ich morgen Vormittag auch frei hab?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Weil wir die gleichen Fächer belegt haben.", sagte er und zog sie mit zum Portraitloch. „Wir haben den selben Stundenplan?", hakte sie nach. „In der Tat, ja.", beantwortete er ihre Frage und zog sie hinaus in den Flur.

Draußen war es eine herrliche Nacht, es war warm, es war ruhig und die Sterne funkelten. Wäre sie nicht ausgerechnet mit Draco Malfoy unterwegs würde Hermine es wohl als eine romantische Nacht zu zweit bezeichnen. Sie liefen stillschweigend nebeneinander am See entlang bis sie die Stille durchbrach. „Wie läuft es eigentlich mit Pansy?", fragte sie neugierig. „Mit Parkinson? Das ist jetzt keine ernstgemeinte Frage, oder?", lachte er leise. „Doch eigentlich schon.", entgegnete sie. „Mit der lief nie etwas, mit der läuft auch nichts und es wird auch niemals etwas laufen.", antwortete er. „Sie hängt doch die ganze Zeit an deiner Seite.", fuhr Hermine fort. „Ja leider. Sie versteht einfach nicht den Satz „Halte dich von mir fern.". Irgendetwas versteht sie daran falsch.", erklärte er. Wieder liefen sie einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander her. „Stimmen die Gerüchte eigentlich?", fragte Draco plötzlich. „Was für Gerüchte?", verwundert blieb Hermine stehe und sah ihn an. „Die Gerüchte das du mit Weasley zusammen bist.", kaum hatte er diesen Satz gesprochen fing Hermine an zu lachen. „Ich und Ron? Niemals. Wir sind Freunde genau wie Harry und ich. Da ist nie etwas gelaufen. Bei Merlin, das würde mir gerade noch fehlen.", lachte sie. Draco atmete erleichtert aus. „Halt wieso erleichtert?", erschrak er sich über sich selbst. „Lass uns, uns hinsetzen.", bat er.

Hermine legte sich zurück und schaute in die Sterne während Draco ebenfalls Gedankenverloren in die Sterne blickte und eine Melodie summte. Sie schaute ihn verwundert an. „Woher kennt er das Lied?", fragte sie sich. „Woher kennst du es?", fragte sie ihn plötzlich. „Woher kenn ich was?", fragte er erstaunt. Hermine räusperte sich. „Starlight starbright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight.", sang sie leise nach der Melodie die Draco gerade noch gesummt hatte. "Es ist ein Muggel Kinderlied. Woher kennst du es?", fragte sie erneut. „Von meiner Cousine Nymphadora. Du müsstest sie kennen.", antwortete er und sah sie gespannt an. „Von Tonks?", fragte sie erstaunt. Draco nickte. „Meine Mutter war mit mir früher dort. Meine Mutter hatte nie etwas gegen Muggel. Na ja jedenfalls nicht wenn es um ihre Schwester ging. Wenn Vater damals geschäftlich nicht zu Hause war, sind wir sie besuchen gegangen. Einmal habe ich dort übernachtet, weil Vater bei Großmutter war, da Großvater gestorben ist. Nymphadora ist mit mir Nachts in den Garten gegangen und dann hat sie es gesungen und seit dem kenne ich es.", schloss er.

Hermine fand den Gedanken absurd. Sie saß hier mit Draco Malfoy, in einer wunderschönen Nacht draußen am See und er erzählte von seiner Kindheit. Auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Teil war. „Glaub mir, so viele Momente wie diesen aus meiner Kindheit gab es nicht.", fügte er hinzu. „Kann er etwa Gedankenlesen? Nein das ist nicht möglich?", und sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. „Wieso erzählst du mir soviel über dich?", wollte sie wissen. „Weil ich denke, das ich dir vertrauen kann, damit du mich besser kennen lernst und damit du mir vielleicht auch irgendwann vertrauen kannst.", sagte er mit dem Blick in den Himmel gerichtet und erhob sich. „Wir sollten zurück gehen. Es ist spät geworden.", sagte er und half ihr auf. Sie blickten sich einen Moment in die Augen und in den Blicken lag vertrauen, als ob es schon immer so gewesen wäre. Er strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke.", flüsterte er und sie gingen zurück in Richtung Schloss.

Als Hermine im Bett lag konnte sie noch lange nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um den Abend mit Draco. Er war so normal gewesen. Ein junger Mann mit ganz normalen Gefühlen wie jeder andere auch und doch so anders. Jedoch glaubte Hermine ihn zu verstehen und ihm vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen zu vertrauen. Mit dem Gedanken bei dem Kuss schlief sie lächelnd ein.


End file.
